Many modern systems including, but not limited to, wireless communications systems and various related data communications networks frequently employ a vector signal generator in one form or another. In particular, vector signal generators are often critical elements of a test and measurement system when testing, validating or otherwise characterizing system performance of such systems. For example, a vector signal generator may be used to generate signals having one or more specific modulation formats to test a receiver used by a wireless data communications system. Vector signal generators may also be used to characterize a data channel or pathway or to assess and validate the operational status of a transmitter. Other applications of vector signal generators, especially multichannel vector signal generators, include, but are not limited to, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems.